


Seven Dragons

by SamuraiKanda



Series: next Gen Dragon Slayers [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Artifical insemination, Children, Dragon Slayers, Gen, Next Generation, Surrogate mother, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a short collection about my ideas for the next Generation of Dragon Slayers. First I wanted to work up this whole idea in my natural language but lately I found out it would be best to write all off it in english.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shirayuki

**Shirayuki**

Name: Shirayuki Eucliffe

Nickname: the white Princess

B-Day: 11/18

Haircolour: white-blonde

Eyecolour: ruby-red (sapphire-blue while in White Archer / Holy Shadow Dragon‘s Mode)

likes: cold winter nights | Archery | reading | gazing at the starry sky

dislikes: everyone against Sabertooth | unreasonable fighting | Bullies | being left alone | heat | violence

Magic: White Dragon Slayer Magic | Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic | Holy Shadow Dragons Magic | Dragon Force | Unison Raid | Requip: The Archer

Family: Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney (Parents), Frosch & Lector, Hikari & Raios (younger twinbrothers), Weisslogia & Skiadrum (grandfathers)

 

* * *

 

 

First of all it wasn‘t planned for the Twin Dragons to become parents. Thanks to a chain of unlucky circumstances his partner was temporally stuck in the body of a very hot looking woman. If he only would have kept this urge being very close with the Shadow Dragon Slayer back, then everything would have worked out so far that his partner transformed back into his original self after three days. When the days pass by and his partner was still stuck in the unwant female body he started slowly to figure out something wasn‘t right. It hit him big and first he was quite shocked to here from the scientst where they had stayed the last couple days that Rogue was pregnant.

Only because he wasn‘t able at all to withstand this temptation he had brought his partner into a quite uncomfy situation. His mind was racing wild. In a way he could understand Rogue quite well why he felt so lost. „No matter what, I‘m always at your side“ was he now saying to the Shadow Dragon Slayer he found sitting on the roof. He just hugged him, placed a short kiss on Rogues forehead and right in this moment both decided to keep the child growing inside the Shadow Dragon Slayer. They also decided to keep it secret in front of the other members of the guild because both didn‘t know a good explonation how it happened.

With the month passing by he got quite unpatient to know what gender their child will be. One thing was for sure to him. If it would be a girl or a boy, this child would be like them a Dragon Slayer. When his presence wasn‘t needed within the guild he stayed as long as he could outside the town in the house of the scientist where Rogue had agreed to stay during his pregnency. For the Shadow Dragon it was quite weird feeling a new life growing up deep inside of him. To keep Rogue company the two Exceeds were eager to stay due to their own unsatisfying curiosity about the new member within their own little family. Yes, in a way Rogue, Frosch, Lector and himself formed a family on their own. Not long and their team would have a new member.

„We could name it Naoko or Kizuna“ were his suggestions one evening when they sat up on the roof, gazing at the starry sky and a short smile appeared on Rogues lips. „I thought of a more suitable name for our little dragon“ was only Rogues answer to it and he started slightly to pout because the Shadow Dragon Slayer knew how to make a secret out of it. At last this was the proof within his own eyes how strong their bond is and how much they belong to each other. A new life born out of his undying love for the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

He had just returned from a meeting when Frosch and Lector appeared right in front of the guild building. „Sting-kun, the light rises“ was his partner now saying to him and he immediately knew what was going on. Rogue and himself had agreed on a simple code only he would be able to decipher. Acompanied by the two Exceeds he raced to the house to be right at Rogues side. It was important for him to be with his partner at the day their child would be born. Quite in time he arrived and honestly he couldn‘t believe what he experianced in the next few minutes. When Rogue just gave birth to a baby girl his body transformed back into his original self and with a smile he hold the hand of his partner.

After all the procedure the Shadow Dragon Slayer had to endure he could understand how exhausted his partner was. „So how we going to name her, Rogue?“ „I thought of Shirayuki“ was he replying to him and in this moment he agreed to this name. This was really a well suited name for his little daughter with her snow-white skin, white-blonde hair and the ruby-red eyes. Therefore it would be easy to tell their comrades they found her somewhere in the wild rather admitting in front of them the real truth.


	2. Hitome

**Hitome**  
  
Name: Hitome Dragneel  
Nickname: Blazing Soul | Flame Star

B-Day: 08/18  
Haircolour: cherry blossom-coloured  
Eyecolour: blue (golden while in Lightning Fire Dragon‘s Mode)  
likes: good food | summer | heat | fighting  
dislikes: winter | reading | transportation of all kind  
Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic | Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer Magic | Dragon Force | Unison Raid  
Family: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia (parents), Happy  
later on - Hibiki Lates, Layla & Lilica Heartfilia (younger sisters)  


* * *

  
  
For the Celestial Mage it was quite a surprise when Natsu had confessed his true feelings towards her after the great battle against Zeref. Deep within her soul she was now the luckiest girl in whole Fiore and she had agreed to share her first time with the Fire Dragon Slayer. Unknowingly the blonde Celestial Mage became right after this precious moment pregnant from Natsu. She only noticed it four months later, when her magic seemed not to work proplerly while she was on a mission asigned with Natsu, Gray and Erza as usual.  
  
Just to assure herself not to loose her magic at all she went to Polyuska to get a thorough exam of the wise Mage. At the first moment she was quite shocked about the news of being pregnant. But when she had calmed down a bit she realized in an instant who the father of her child has to be. Now came the great task of telling the Fire Dragon Slayer that he will become a father. Honestly she had no clue how she should do it at all. Therefore she went to Mirajane and asked her for help.  
  
Her plan didn‘t work out as she thought, because the former S-Rank Mage had talked with Cana and from there on the information of her being pregnant spread through the guild like an uncontrolled spark. Everyone congratulated her and when she was asked by Cana who the father of the unborn child would be she blushed in an instant and mumbled Natsu‘s name. But in the end the Fire Dragon Slayer got the news right in the moment he came back from a mission he did with Happy.  
  
After Natsu learned about her pregnency she noticed a slight change in his usual behaviour. In a way it seemed to her he started to become a bit overprotective about her and their unborn child. While her wish was to have a little girl, she smiled about his fiery imagination their child would be a boy. One thing she knew for sure: Natsu would be a caring father like the way he always talked about how Igneel had raised him. Even Happy was quite excided to know there would be soon a new member to their little family.  
  
Due to the lack of magical power during her pregnancy she staid in the guild where especially Mirajane and Bisca helped her out a lot while Natsu was busy going on one job after another only to support her with everything he got. But luckily for her she wasn‘t the only member within Fairy Tail expecting a child to be born. Evergreen from the Raijinshuu was the other Fairy and therefore the two ladies exchanged about how far they were quite often.  
  
On a hot summer day it happened. She was on the way to the guild when her water broke. Luckily Natsu found her when he had just came back from a mission und raced her inside the guild. It took five hours for the Celestial Mage to endure this kind of pain, then she gave birth to a baby boy while Polyuska was also here. Natsu was at her side all the time and his whole face  was beaming up when he was ask if he would want to hold his son. „I‘m a father now“ shouted Natsu to everyone inside the guild, smiling and showing off his newborn son.  
  
„So how are you going to name him, Natsu-san?“ was Wendy now asking the Fire Dragon Slayer as she was the first one next to Erza allowed to visit her. „Hitome Dragneel“ was his answer and a gentle smile was resting on her lips. Yes, deep within she knew that Natsu for sure would be a caring father for his son.


	3. Ryuzaki

**Ryuzaki**

Name: Ryuzaki McGarden

Nickname: Steelfox | Steeltrap Dragon

B-Day: 05/23

Haircolour: prussian blue (his hair turns black while in Dragon Force)

Eyecolour: lavender (in Dragon Force they turn burgundy red)

likes: fighting | taking a nap | sparring with Raiden and Hitome

dislikes: transportation of all kind | theoretic lessons | everyone who offends the guild | rain | Yuuto

Magic: Steel Dragon Slayer Magic | Solid Script Magic | Steelscript Dragon Slayer Magic | Dragon Force | Unison Raid

Family: Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox (parents), Panther Lily

* * *

 

Even through they were regular dating and flirting it took a long time for them both to go a step further. Honestly she wasn‘t thinking the tough Iron Dragon Slayer would agree at any given point to be in a relationship with her at all. But he surprised her a lot when he asked her to become his girlfriend after Fairy Tail had been able to defeat the black mage Zeref. Since that day she wasn‘t able to imagine the days going on without the Iron Dragon Slayer at her side. Back on Tenroujima while she attented the Exams for becoming a S-Class Mage his words to her were: ,It‘s hard to look for someone so small, so you stay always at my side‘

First the only kissed but in secret, because both of them thought it to be embarrasing to be caught like that. Slowly, but surely it started to become more. Gentle touches. Cuddling. Sleeping next to each other but only when she was asked to acompany Lily and him to a mission. Then it happened. They were on a mission together and stayed at a hot spring. In this night she lost her virginity and at the same time she got marked as Gajeels mate. She was very proud about the fine silvery scar within the left palm of her hand and therefore it was clear for her they be together as long as they are alive.

Three months later when her friend Lucy asked her to tag along to Polyuska because it was time for Hitomes check-up she went with her best friend. On the way to the house of the wise mage she couldn‘t stop thinking about Gajeel‘s implication towards her this morning. It felt somehow like he knew something she wasn‘t knowing at all. The way his red eyes shone proudly while saying her familiar scent started slightly to change. When they arrived at Polyuska‘s house and Hitomes check-up was finished she asked the wise mage if there was anything wrong with her at all after Lucy agreed to wait outside for here. Honestly she couldn‘t believe it at all when she heared from Polyuska she was pregnent. So that was the fact the Iron Dragon Slayer seemed to be able to sense.

A soft rose dust covers her cheeks when she left the house and her best friend looked at her as if she wantd to ask if everything was allright.

„I really hope my baby will become best friends with your son, Lu-chan“

„Wait, your pregnant? That‘s wonderful Levy. You should tell Gajeel as soon as possible“

was the Celestial Mage now quite enthusiastic saying to her and a shyly placed smile rested on her lips. When she returned to the guild it was somehow as if her inner voice had been right from the beginning. The keen sense of smelling had told Gajeel this change within her body before she was ever able to notice it or tell him.

In the following months Gajeel insisted that Lily would stay at her side while he was out on A-rank missions on his own. Besides she got help from Lucy and Evergreen with organizing everything she need to have done until the baby comes. This time around Juvia and Erza had joined the club of the pregnant Fairies and therefore it eased somehow her mind to know she wasn‘t the only one expecting a child. In this time the Exams for the S-rank were organized with Sabertooth and due to her pregnancy she wasn‘t able to tag along to Tenroujima for mental support.

The participating members of Sabertooth had come to the guild and it made her quite curious when she noticed a little girl clinging to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Gajeel, who was this time nominated next to Natsu and Gray seemed to notice right away the connection between the Twin Dragons and the little girl that rested now in the arms of Sabertooth‘s guild master. At that moment she wished their unborn child would be like this little girl so radiating and cute at the same time.

Shortly after this event where Rogue and Gray had proceeded into the ranks of being now called S-rank mages she went on a walk with Lily when her water broke. The Exceed brought her immediatly back to the guild and went to look for Gajeel while her best friend ran into the woods to inform Polyuska. She was almost a whole day in labor when the baby finally decided to be delivered. Gajeel had been training not far away from Magnolia when Lily had found him and she was happy he arrived just in time. „You can do this, Shrimp“ was he now encouraging her in his typical manner, while she smiled at his words and right there she gave birth to a baby boy. Exhausted as she was she noticed a proud smile on the face of the Iron Dragon Slayer when Polyuska reached him the cleaned little boy. „That‘s my boy. We are gonna name him Ryuzaki, Gi hi hi“ was he now saying towards her and she agreed with it. For her son this was really a beautiful name.


	4. Hikari & Raios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is dedicatd to bakasayu & mizuryuu19 ;)  
> I hope the bot of you feel not offended by the way I portrait Hikari ^.^'

**Hikari & Raios**  
  
Name: Hikari & Raios Eucliffe - Cheney  
Nickname: the white Prince (Hikari) | the shadow Prince (Raios)  
B-Day: 12/20  
Haircolour: snow white (Hikari) | pitchblack (Raios)  
Eyecolour: rubyred  
likes (Hikari): being around Raios | fighting | himself | Stories about Weißlogia  
likes (Raios): darkness | cold nights | reading | teasing Hikari  
dislikes (Hikari): transportation of all kind | Yuuto | to be ignored by Raios  
dislikes (Raios): transportation of all kind | Hitome | Seafood  
Magic (Hikari): White Dragon Slayer Magic | Dragon Force | Unison Raid  
Magic (Raios): Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic | White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic | Dragon Force | Unison Raid  
Family: Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney (parents), Yukino Aguria (surrogate mother), Lector, Frosch, Shirayuki Eucliffe (older sister), Sorano Aguria | Angel (aunt), Weisslogia & Skiadrum (grandfathers)

* * *

  
  
It was shortly after Shirayuki celebrated her fourth birthday when Sting approached him with the idea they should try to become parents one more time. This thought had popped up recently in the mind of the White Dragon Slayer, well aware of the fact their daughter gets spoiled too much from the other guild members if she should stay a single child. Honestly he was having this thought too in the last couple of weeks. But how to achieve this goal?  
  
They could just go and adopt an orphan but Sting wanted to keep it as the last option possible. No, not again. It was enough for him when he had accidently drunk a transformation elixir instead of a healing potion. That had been the main reason why he became pregnant with Shirayuki in the first place. In a way he doubted there would be still some of this elixir left and honestly he wouldn‘t wish his partner to go through that mess. „How about we ask Yukino to help us out?“ was his question towards him one evening while he helped him with the paperwork well knowing the Celestial Mage looked right in this moment after their little girl.  
  
„Wouldn‘t it be much easier for us just to adopt one?“ was he now asking back while wondering inside why the White Dragon Slayer seemed to be so obsessed with the thought of having a child on his own. Why in the world would he suggest Yukino in the first place? It is true they come along quite well with her and she watched after Shirayuki without asking when one of them had to attend to their tasks as members of Sabertooth. „It would be much easier but it wouldn‘t be ours at all“ was now Stings response and he noticed just in this moment what the White Dragon Slayer tried to tell him with this words.  
  
A slight smile appeared now on his lips. Between the two of them there were mostly no big words needed. „I‘ll talk to her later about it“ was he now saying, looked deep into these sapphire-blue eyes and enjoyed the kiss that followed. To his surprise Yukino agreed without hesitating a moment of being the surrogate mother for Sting and his child. In her eyes it was a link towards the Twin Dragon Slayers she would share a life time long. The whole procedure took three turns of Yukino becoming pregnant. In the first and second attempt her body had fought off the implanted ovum due to artifical insemination.  
  
When she braught the news she was finally pregnant, Sting was quite enthusiastic about it. The White Dragon Slayer spent now most of his time around Yukino while he started to feel left out in the picture. During the first period of her pregnancy he noticed a feeling growing strong again within him as he had felt like this before he became Sting‘s mate. Why should he be jealous of the Celestial mage? He was bound to the White Dragon Slayer and not Yukino, so why did this feeling show up again deep inside him? He wasn‘t sure at all. So therefore he decided to take Shirayuki and leave the guild for a while. Maybe a little trip with his precious little angel would help him clear his mind.  
  
„Is O-too-san not coming with us?“ was she now asking when he decided to go visit Fairy Tail with her. Frosch and Lector tagged along even through he knew quite well the reddish-brown Exceed rarely left Sting‘s side. „He is busy with work“ was now his response to her question and he noticed right away how she started to pout. Shirayuki was really special to him because she was the result of the deep bond the Twin Dragon Slayers shared. In the first couple of months it was hard being on missions. Everytime one of them returned they found the building being damaged. It was this moment Sting and himself found out it could be a bit reduced when one of them stayed at Shirayukis side while the other one was out for work.  
  
In a way she really was their daughter because in some situations she strongly reminded him of Sting. When they arrived at Fairy Tail he smiled at her reaction. Shirayuki hadn‘t been outside the town where Sabertooth resides at all so therefore all the new impressions left her in an awe. His little angel also befriended easily with Asuka Connell and she was eager in helping to take watch over Hitome. Somehow it felt for him Fairy Tail was filled with new life. The last time he had been here was during the S-Class exams Sabertooth attended at the same time as Fairy Tail. While watching his daughter and talking to Gray he noticed something he wasn‘t able to focus on.  
  
Sting would never abandon Shirayuki and him. The White Dragon Slayer was deeply connected with them. Otherwise why would he ask him in the first place of the two of them being parents again if Sting would have decided to start a relationship with the Celestial Mage? Yes, this trip to Fairy Tail was really helpful. Especially the talks with his best friend Gray Fullbuster. Even through he was also befriended with Gajeel the Ice Mage was the only one he really entrusted his sorrows with. After staying for almost two months in Magnolia Wendy cast Troia on them so they could go home by train and he had to promise Shirayuki to visit Fairy Tail as soon as possible.  
  
„Where have the two of you been? I was deeply worried about you two“ was Sting asking him when he reached their house and right there he felt like he had been a fool towards his own feelings. Luckily Shirayuki talked about their trip to Fairy Tail and that she found a friend in Asuka so therefore he wasn‘t in any need to answer him. Later that night he told him why he went there with their daughter in the first place. „You are my family. You, Shirayuki, Lector and Frosch and very soon our daughter or son is a main part in it too“ was Sting saying to him while he put his arms around him and a gentle smile rested on his lips. Only thanks to their little angel the both of them had started to open up more regarding their true feelings.  
  
In the last period of Yukinos pregnancy he was with her when she had her check-ups to attend to and he started to wonder whom the unborn child would be more like. The Celestial Mage wasn‘t able to wield any magic at the current moment and he knew quite well how vulnerable he felt himself when he was without his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic while pregnant with Shirayuki. Strangely to him she was overdue while everything was allright by the check-ups. On a stormy winter night it was finally the time. Yukino only wanted to go down the steps to go to the hall when she lost her balance and while he transformed into shadows to secure her he noticed right away she was now in labor.  
  
Immediatly he told Frosch to get Sting and Lector, then he rushed her to the medic living near the guild. Shortly after he had arrived the White Dragon Slayer showed up and looked at Yukino who was in serious pain. While he left his hand on her shoulder to show some support he felt something close to his own magic resting within her body. Surprised he looked at her when she just gave birth to a baby boy and when he still felt this sensation he was quite shocked to know it was a set of twins.  
  
„There is another one“ was he calmly saying and everyone looked at that moment to Yukino who almost fainted. Even Sting seemed to be surprised to hear Shirayuki would have a set of twins as younger siblings. Three minutes later she gave birth to another baby boy. Both were a contrast to themselves. While the one resting in Yukinos arms was as white as snow itself from head to toe the other one of the boys was pitchblack as the night itself. The skin colour of the younger twin changed in an instant when Sting was allowed to hold him in his arms. There were no words needed between them. He agreed to stay overnight at Yukinos side while the White Dragon Slayer would return in the morning with Shirayuki.  
  
Also they could use this time to reflect how they are going to name their sons. Early in the morning his keen senses told him the boys wanted to be fed before they gave out a cry. He couldn‘t really explain it but he told himself it was connected of being the ,mother‘ in this little family. The nurse suggested Yukino to breastfeed the boys but somehow there was a little protest of both. In a way he felt proud he was acknowledged right away when he asked the nurse to prepare a bottle while he held the younger one of the twins in his arms. Just as he had thought. The little boy was calm when he was feeding him with the bottle. But in another way he began to feel sorry for Yukino because the twins  seemed to know quite well who their true parents are.  
  
When Sting showed up with Shirayuki the older one of the twins wanted now his attention from him and the White Dragon Slayer took the blackhaired boy into his arms. „I have a name but only for one“ came now from Yukino, starring at the blanket and honestly he was eager to hear her suggestion. „I had thought of Hikari because I was unsure if it would be a boy or a girl“ was she now saying to them and the Twin Dragon Slayers agreed into naming the older one this way. „How about we call him Raios? Gajeel-san used to call you that back on the ball“ said Sting now towards him who looked proudly at his newborn son and he agreed with it. Honestly he liked these names for his sons. Hikari and Raios.


	5. Raiden

**Raiden**  
  
Name: Raiden Strauss-Dreyar  
Nickname: the yellow demon flash  
B-Day: 10/16  
Haircolour: white  
Eyecolour: cobalt blue  
likes: fighting | listening to music | Freed‘s stories about the Raijinshuu | the Raijinshuu itself | the stories about his greatgrandfather  
dislikes: transportation of all kind | Take Over Magic | his grandfather | any kind of dark magic at all  
Magic: Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic | Transformation Magic | Sleep Magic | Fairy Law | Dragon Force | Unison Raid   
Family: Laxus Dreyar & Mirajane Strauss (parents), Lisanna Strauss (aunt), Elfman and Evergreen Strauss (uncle and aunt), Fenya Strauss (cousin), Makarov Dreyar (greatgrandfather), Ivan Dreyar (grandfather)

* * *

  
  
It was always her childhood dream of becoming a mother by herself. But in a way she never found the right one she wanted to be with. She was happy when Lucy and Evergreen were the ones bringing new life into the guild. One year after Erza, Juvia and Levy followed the line. But on the other hand she was sad about it to never be able to be a mother on her own. One day while she was working behind the bar Laxus approached her in order to talk with her. „Even through we both know it will never work out between us, I will grant you only one wish, Mira“ said the blonde mage to her when they had the chance to talk in private and humbly she appreciated his offer.  
  
Artifical insemination was the only thing for Laxus in mind to help fulfill her childhood dream at all. She knew quite well why he decided it to be this way. Laxus had finally started to date Freed secretly so therefore this opportunity of becoming the father of her child would also be a good distraction within the guild. Luckily for them it worked out in the first attempt she became pregnant. They also worked out an agreement in case their son or daughter wanted to know more about the fact why his or her parents weren‘t a couple at all.   
  
All the Fairies who had given birth before were quite a help for her. Her pregnancy was without any noticable circumstances at all. Lisanna was quite eager to be an aunt again while staying a virgin as long as possible. When she asked Laxus if he had an idea how to name the child at all he only responded to her it doesn‘t matter him at all and it should at last please his Gramps. One month prior to her due date she asked Makarov if he wants to be present at the birth of the child because Laxus was off with the whole Raijinshuu to a mission. The former master of Fairy Tail gladly agreed to be at her side when the day should come.  
  
While Fairy Tail was in the preparation of the annual Festival within Magnolia her water broke just in the moment as she tried to reach some baskets in the storage room early in the morning. Thirteen hours later Polyuska had to help her with some strong herbs so that she would be in labor. But it took another six hours until he baby was finally born. She never expected it to be so painful and long in the first place. The only female member of Fairy Tail who had not an easy birth at all was Levy. Exhausted as she was Polyuska left her the time to rest before she was able to she her son. With Makarov‘s agreement she decides to name Laxus‘ son Raiden.


	6. Yuuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm unhappy with Hitome and Raiden. I could have described it a bit better but when I talked with my brother about it he said to me it was because I'm not into these ships I took for being parents. Please be patient for a while until I've finished the first chapter of the main part of the next gen series - the name for it will be Doragon no Keikaku ;)

**Yuuto **

Name: Yuuto

Nickname: toxic flower

B-Day: 04/26

Haircolour: reddish-brown

Eyecolour: dark green

likes: Raios | reading | cool nights

dislikes: transportation of all kind | everything regarding the past | dark guilds

Magic: Poison Dragon Slayer Magic | Sound Magic | Dragon Force | Unison Raid

Family: Erik | Cobra & Kinana

* * *

 

 

Since the day Wakaba and Macao had found her and Makarov had allowed her to stay with Fairy Tail it was as if an important part inside of her was missing. Only when the incident with the clock parts involving Zentopia could be solved by Team Natsu and their friends she had seen him after a long time again. First she wasn‘t sure at all if they had met at all but something inside tried to tell her she knew quite well who the man with his pointy ears and reddish-brown hair was to her.

She was this close into transforming when the two members of the Magic Council arrested him and in that moment when he said out loud he doesn‘t know her at all it came to her. This man was only protecting her. He rather lied to himself rather to burden her with imprisonment. Therefore she told herself to train harder in learning Transformation Magic from Mirajane so she could be of help to anyone around her. Years passed by and some of her memories came back when she was now able to use magic. Deep inside it was clear to her who he really was to her and she wondered if he was allright.

In the years where almost every female fairy got pregnant came the news of Críme Sorcíere being named now to an official guild residing in Shirotsume. When Erza asked her to come along he hesitated for a while but in the end she agreed. Somehow the redhaired mage seemed to know something she wasn‘t knowing at all. It surprised her but at the same moment it eased every sorrow away when they met again. She placed shyly her eyes on him, asking if he was allright. It really felt like it had been an eternity since they had seen each other. From that day on they spent more time together if one of them hadn‘t to work at all. Slowly but surely she felt deep inside herself how the feelings for him started to grow stronger and stronger. It wasn‘t any longer friendship. It was something both of them couldn‘t name at all but they agreed it was far stronger then a simple bond of friendship connecting them together.

She was at work when felt a unknown nausea the first time pop up and she fainted due to its effect. She didn‘t know at all the cause for it and when it happened several times again Polyuska seemed to be alarmed about her health condition. Immediatly she refused to abort when the wise mage of Fairy Tail informed her of her pregnency and the risks about it due to the fact there were high level toxins leaking into her blood system fom the embryo resting in her womb. She would never give up this bond made of flesh and blood between Erik and herself. Even if it would mean her death, she insisted on keeping the baby. Polyuska wasn‘t quite fond with this decision at all but her stubbornness paid off.

Her health condition started to change towards the better side when a part of her accepted her former self Cubelios to take over and therefore the effects of the toxins weren‘t harming her at all. But two month prior to her due date the Dragon Slayers were called off to a top secret mission and therefore she had no real chance to inform Erik about their unborn child. Deep inside she hoped he would return unharmed so that he could be at her side.

But only a week after the seven Dragon Slayers went off to their assigned mission her whole body became numb and she felt nausea & shudder at the same time. Only to safe the life of her unborn child and of herself Polyuska had to stop the pregnancy by securing the baby due to C-section. She needed a couple of weeks to regain her strength and in the same time Polyuska did everything in her hand to save the premature boy. When her son was finally strong enough Wendy brought him to her and a gentle smile rested on her lips while gazing into the baby boy‘s face. Erik would for sure agree with this name so she decided calling their son Yuuto


End file.
